Sofía Mantega (Earth-01)
Powers and Abilities *'Immortality:' The Elementals are virtually immortal, and preserve an everlasting youthful appearance after reaching adulthood. Even if they die physically, their spirits are sent to their extra-dimensional garden, and they can be reincarnated on Earth under various circumstances. *'Accelerated Healing:' Sofia heals rapidly. *'Enhanced Strength:' The Elementals possess enhanced strength (lifting approximately 5 tons). *'Aura Projection:' The Elementals can project an aura around themselves, either radiating it from their entire bodies or emitting it from specific parts of their bodies (i.e., their hands), and each Elemental's aura has different effects. Sofia can project an aura that acts as a psionic field of semi-visible force and she can manipulate it to a variety of specific effects. **'Invisibility:' Sofia bends light around her by means of her local force field to render herself wholly or partially invisible at will. By taking direct control of that field, she is able to extend her own "cloak of invisibility" to other people and objects, affecting up to 40,000 cubic feet (1,133 cubic meters) of volume. **'Force Field Projection:' By taking direct control of her local force field, she is able to manipulate it to move things at a distance, or generate near-indestructible semi-visible force fields around herself or other targets. She can vary the texture and tensile strength of her field to some extent, rendering it highly rigid or as soft and yielding as foam; softer variations on the field enable her to cushion impacts more gently, and are less likely to result in psionic backlash against Sofia herself (in rare cases, sufficiently powerful assaults on her more rigid psionic fields can cause her mental or physical pain via feedback). Sofia can shape her psionic force fields into semi-visible constructs, usually simple shapes such as barriers, clamps, columns, cones, cylinders, darts, diacs, domea, pincers, platforms, rama, ramps, slides, spheres and tendrils. By generating additional force behind her psionic constructs, Sofia can turn them into offensive weapons, ranging from massive semi-visible battering rams to small projectiles such as spheres and darts. She can generate solid force construct a as small as a marble or as large as 100 feet in diameter, and her hollow projections such as domes can extend up to several miles in area. By forming one of her force fields within an object and expanding the field, Sofia can cause her target to explode. She can also travel atop her animated constructs, enabling her to simulate a limited approximation of levitation or flight. She is capable of generating and manipulating multiple psionic force fields simultaneously. This power is only limited by her concentration; once she stops concentrating on a psionic force field, it simply ceases to exist. Under certain conditions, Sofia's psionic energy can counteract or interact with other forms of energy, especially psionic energy — for instance, a micro-thin force field generated around her head can shield her mind from some types of telepathic intrusion or influence. By allowing her own psionic energy field to interact with other psionic energy fields, she can sometimes track psionic energy sources over great distances or snare and redirect psionic energies active in her general vicinity. **'Psychic Resistance:' The Elemental’s aura creates a static interference that shields their mind from detection and intrusion by even the most powerful telepaths. *'Aerokinesis:' Sofia has the ability to mentally direct air particles, allowing her to amplify small vibrations in the air and draw far-off sounds to her ears, disrupt the equilibrium of others with compressed air, lift herself off the ground for flight, create sharp forces of wind that can cut through material, blow huge amounts of air, and create isolated whirlwinds or directed blasts of high pressure air control and manipulate the movement of air. **'Flight:' Sofia could create powerful wind currents to enable flight. **'Long-Distance Eavesdropping:' Sofia could amplify small vibrations in the air, which allowed her to hear faraway conversations. *'Flight:' Sofia is constantly surrounded by anti-gravitons, making her lighter than air. Unless she is wearing weighted shoes, her feet never touch the ground. Sofia's hair is also lighter than air and consequently floats freely about her unless braided and weighted down. She can fly at subsonic speeds.